


Peach

by OOFOOFx3



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, M/M, Online Dating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OOFOOFx3/pseuds/OOFOOFx3
Summary: A documentation of the development of Shiro and Keith's relationship through their private messages on a dating app.





	1. Chapter 1

_**October 30, 2006** _

_**9:43 PM** _

 

 **tiredfloof:** If you were a Transformer, you'd be Optimus Fine.

 

**GayMullet is typing...**

 

 **G** **ayMullet:** Okay, that wasn't the worst one I've ever heard. Kudos to you for not sending me a nude pic.

 

 **tiredfloof:** Oh, jeez. I can't stand guys like that. Sorry if you have to put up with that often.

 

 **GayMullet:** Yeah, it's rlly annoying. Idk why anyone would think it's a good idea to send unsolicited photos of their wiener.

 

 **tiredfloof:** Oof. 

 

 **GayMullet:** Sorry, this is a weird first conversation. Your bio says you're studying to be a doctor? How's that going 4 you?

 

 **tiredfloof:** It's a little difficult, because I started college a little later and I've got a lot of stuff on my plate rn

 

 **GayMullet:** Aw, I'm sorry to hear that. Stress is no fun

 

 **tiredfloof:** Yea. What do you do?

 

 **GayMullet:** I'm a barista at Farbucc. I wanna be a musician, tho.

 

 **tiredfloof:** Oooh, that's neat. You write music?

 

 **GayMullet:** none of it's really taken off, yet. im starting to lose hope.

 

 **tiredfloof:** I bet you'll make it! Keep chasing your dreams :)

 

 **GayMullet:** Thanks, dude. 

 

 **tiredfloof:** I gtg make dinner for my grandfather. Can I talk to you later??

 

 **GayMullet:** Defs!

 


	2. Chapter 2

_**November 1, 2006** _

_**11:37 AM** _

 

 **GayMullet:** What's up?

 

 **tiredfloof:** the sky :D

 

 **GayMullet:** Let's hope it stays that way lol

 

 **GayMullet:** Anyway, how's stuff going?

 

 **tiredfloof:** preparing lunch! some tasty onigiri :)

 

 **GayMullet:** OOooh! What's that?

 

 **tiredfloof:** Haha, I forgot it's a Japanese thing. Onigiri is basically just triangular rice balls stuffed with salmon, plums, etc.

 

 **GayMullet:** Wait, you're in Japan?!

 

 **tiredfloof:** I was born here, then we moved to the U.K and I stayed there until high school.

 

 **GayMullet:** that's super cool! I'm just a boring bloke, born in England and I've never left. 

 

 **tiredfloof:** England is so nice, tho! What city are you in?

 

 **GayMullet:** Wolverhampton :)

 

 **tiredfloof:** Neat! I lived in Sheffield.

 

 **GayMullet:** How's the weather in japan?

 

 **tiredfloof:** It's a little humid rn, but I'm inside my apartment so its fine. What about Wolverhampton?

 

 **GayMullet:** Really chilly! I'm curled up in my living with a bunch of blankets, since I can't turn on the heater

 

 **tiredfloof:** Why not?

 

 **GayMullet:** If I pay for heat this month, I won't be able to afford rent. 

 

 **tiredfloof:** I'm sorry. Pile on the blankets and jackets, then!

  


End file.
